Someday
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: NaruSaku songfic. Please read and review.


**AN: This is my second ever fan-fic. It's a one-shot song-fic. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song, or the memories wrote in this story, aprt from that though it's all mine ******

It's been exactly 5 years since Sasuke left. Everyone knows of the pain I have been through. At first people tried to help, but i would push everyone away. Right now it is night, a full moon, just like when he left me. I'm walking down that same path. The path he left on. At my side I can see the bench he put me on after he knocked me out. I walk over and sit on it, memories of the night flash before my eyes.

_**Someday you're gonna realize  
One day you'll see this through my eyes  
By then, I won't be there  
I'll be happy somewhere  
Even if I can't**_

"_What are you doing here Sakura, out for a walk?" Sasuke asked me_

"_To leave the village you have to take this path." I answered back_

"_Just go home and sleep" He walked past me and towards the exit of the village._

"_Why don't you talk to me, why do you ignore all those around you?" I asked. Sasuke stopped walking and without turning around spoke._

"_why do I have to tell you anything. You meddle to much Sakura. Stop bothering me and just leave me alone to do what I please."_

"_You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun"_

I began to cry at the memory. It was true what he had said, I did meddle to much, but that was because I loved him so much, I had to meddle to ger him to stay.

_**I know, you don't really see my world  
You think you're the last guy on earth  
Well I've got news for you  
I know I'm not that strong  
But it won't take long, won't take long**_

"_aren't you going to be lonely by yourself Sasuke-kun. You told me that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts. I have family and friends, but…" She paused a second "If you leave, for me… To me, It's the same thing as being alone!"_

"_From this point on, new paths will start"_

"_I… I love you more than anything"_

He left even though i had told him i loved him. How could he have done that to me. He broke my heart that night

_**Cause, someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Somebody… someday**_

"_If you are by my side, I will make sure you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy. I would do anything for you! That's why…I beg you Please stay here. I will even help you with your revenge. There must be something I can do, That's why… please stay here with me … If that's not possible, please take me with you" Sakura had pleaded_

I looked to where he was stood that night, all those years before. How could I have been so stupid. I actually believed he would take me with him. How wrong I was.

_**Right now, I know you can't tell  
I'm down and I'm not doing well  
But one day these tears  
They will all run dry  
I won't have to cry  
Sweet goodbye**_

"_After all this time, You're still anoying" Sasuke said to me. This had made me cry more. He started to walk away, so I said the first thing that came to my head._

"_Don't go! If you go, I will scream out loud and …" He moved behind me. He was so fast I had no time to think._

"_Thank you" Those were his last words before he knocked me unconsious. My last words were his name. I then woke up on a cold stone bench, no Sasuke-kun in sight._

Maybe if I had just screamed instead of telling him he would still be here. Maybe if I was stronger I could have stopped him leaving, or stopped Orochimaru from giving him the cused seal back in the woods. It's amazing how he can still make me cry, even though he isn't here. I have to admit though I haven't cried in ages until tonight. Naruto helped me a lot. He really is a great mate, infact maybe more. I have grown to like Naruto a lot more during these five years. I may even love him, but even so I still my Sasuke-kun, for now and forever. Wow my tears are really coming down now. I can't believe how much I'm crying just over a memory.

_**Cause, someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you**_

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" In front of me is Naruto, as usual he's here to help me. I really should give the guy a chance, I know he would look after me, love me the way Sasuke never did. I always wanted Sasuke-kun to need me, now im going to move on. I will love someone that's going to be there for me, someone that needs me.

"Yes Naruto-kun, im fine now thankyou. Do you think you could walk me home?" I asked. I no longer want to be alone. I wanty Naruto with me, to keep me safe at all times.

"sure Sakura-chan." He helps me up and we walk towards my house._**  
**_

_**Someday, I know someone's gonna be there**_

We have arrived at my house. Naruto turns to walk away but I grab his arm and turn him around.

"Please don't leave me Naruto-kun, I don't want to be on my own anymore. I… I want to be with you. I love you Naruto-kun." I tell him. He looks at me and a smile appears slowly.

"I'll neve leave you Sakura-chan. I love you too. You don't have to be on your own ever again" he says to me.

He begins to lean forward and slowly closes his eyes, I do too and we both share our first kiss together. I let him in my home, he stays there for the night and I ask him to move in the next morning. He agree's. Now we can trully be togther forever.

_**Someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Somebody… someday**_

**AN: Yay my first song-fic is finished. The memories are near enough the exact same words from the Series. Episode 109 for those that want to know. I personally ain't keen on NaruSaku but it fits with the song. The song is Nina- Someday. Ty Please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou.**


End file.
